Susie Jo Evan PJ and the baby?
by emiilyjannne
Summary: UPDATED Jo and PJ break up and Jo tries to get Jonesy and Susie together
1. Default Chapter

Part 1 – WHAT DID HE CALL ME??? TBN 

"Since when has it became compulsory for Jonesy and I to be together may I ask, Jo" Susie asked Jo ask they walked from the gym, "since PJ and I broke up, god the station needs some loving" Jo grinned "what about the new rookies can't one of them 'get with' Jonesy" Susie quizzed "Well, one Amy's a detective and likely to get with PJ and two Kel's not Jonesy's type" Jo said as she keep grinning "how do you know all this and Wh..... what about YOU and Jonesy" Susie asked hoping Jo would ask Evan out for herself "He's like my little brother" Jo laughed about the situation. Susie didn't really know if she wanted a relationship with a colleague after she'd seen what PJ and Jo went through, if it wasn't one thing keeping them apart it was another, first there was Tatiana, Susie knew from Jo telling her about it, Susie wondered what would be first of keeping her and Evan apart, "OW!!!" Susie yelped as she ran into a poll out the front of the new Mt. Thomas police station, Jo stood there cracking up laughing "I...." She kept laughing "I could have told you that was there" Jo kept laughing "but you were too focused on your own thoughts" "oh, great thanks, Jo" Susie remarked sarcastically as they walked inside and as soon as Jo saw PJ she stopped laughing "what was so funny out there Jo?" PJ asked her "oh, what ummm nothing" Jo said trying to remember where the locker room was as she ran after Susie "well there's relationship repair if I've ever seen it" Susie spat out "what relationship, how many times do I have to tell you guys there no longer is a relationship between myself and PJ or partnership" Jo shot back at Susie "Jo, I got a question for you" Susie asked Jo hoping she'd answer "yep what is it?" Jo replied "well you know how you said that Amy and Kel weren't Jonesy's type" "yeah, so" "well how do you know what his type is?" Susie asked "I was interested in Jonesy when he first came here to Mt. Thomas and he basically said I'm not his type" Jo stated . As they walked out from their little chat the station was a buzz of ringing phones, "Jo, wait" PJ said running over to her "mmmm what" looking out from her paper work "I need you" PJ said out of breath "excuse me" Jo said sarcastically, Susie started to laugh, Jo shot her a look "no, that's not what I meant what I meant was I need you on a case" PJ said looking at Susie, who was still laughing "sorry guys" Susie apologised "oh yeah, sure Peej, I'll help ya" Jo smiled "thanks mate" PJ told her . "hey Sus, come here, please" Jo asked here "umm Jo what do I do with this file on AVO's ?" Kelly asked Jo "you ask Tom whether they have been finalised or not then he'll tell ya what to do, ok kel" Jo said with a smile "thanks Jo you're a champion" Kelly smiled back "any day mate any day" Jo said as she waved her hand for Susie to come over, as Susie walked over and sat down near Jo, the new guy Joss, who everyone in the station classifies as a PIA Pain In the Ass was walking over to Susie trying to get her attention "well what's this ladies, a CWA meeting?" he laughed "you know Joss you should appreciate the CWA they've done a lot for this town that you've parked your ass in" Jo said "yeah, Joss didn't your parents teach you about how to appreciate women?" Susie poked fun at him "well sorry, I was just joking, jeez" Joss said looking up-tight and walking away "that got rid of him" Jo said as her and Susie both laughed. "Who's gonna get the lunches today people?" Tom bellowed from his office "yep Boss , Sus and I'll go" Jo smiled at him "yes thank you Parrish, by the way ditch the false smile and get going" Tom grinned, falsely. As Jo and Susie hopped into the patrol car to head down to the imperial to get the stations lunches, "did you hear what PJ called me?" Jo asked Susie as they were driving "no, I didn't, I was laughing too much remember?" Susie told her, "he called me, mate, after all the shit we've been through, all the basted could call me was mate, MATE, god isn't that what you call ya best mate , which for him was Ben, doesn't he know I'm not male" Jo said moodily "Jo, what could he have called you, its not like he's gonna walk up and call you sweetie, is it now?" Susie asked Jo who was trying to concentrate on her driving, but wasn't " true, I spose, its just I've been so damn moody all the last few weeks, and we only broke up last week" Jo said, getting more moody by the minute "Jo, you don't think you could be?" Susie asked "No way, at least I don't think so" Jo thought out loud as they got out of the car and walked into the Imperial.

Looking everywhere for Chris, the two women couldn't find her, "Hey anyone know where Chris Reily is?" Jo asked a local who was a hottie, that Jo had been dying to talk to "Uh, yeah she just went down to the cellar to find something" he said "ok then We'll wait, by the way I'm Jo" she trying not to blush "I guessed your name was Jo" he said looking and pointing at her name tag "I'm Alex, Alex Jeffery" Alex replied "Joanna Parrish" they shook hands.

As Chris was walked up the stairs she could see the look in Jo's eyes towards her new barman, Alex "Hey Jo, you here for the lunches?" Chris asked with a smile "Yep, sure am, Susie is around here somewhere" Jo laughed and saw Susie getting chatted up by a local yokel "look at Sus, would ya" Jo continued to laughed "well there goes Jonseys chance" Chris laughed with Jo, they kept laughing all while Susie walked over "whats so funny you guys?" Susie asked, Jo cleared her throat "Just how you were getting chatted up by Compo Hayes" Jo gave her a stern look "beware Sus, He doesn't shower" Chris also gave her a very stern look, Jo started to walk out and Susie followed "hey Jo" Chris came after her "Yes, Chrissy" Jo asked with a grin "please leave my bar-man alone" Chris said with a chuckle "you thought I was interested in him?" Jo blushed "well Jo it is kinda obvious" Susie added "look I got to go get something" Jo trailed off, Susie and Chris looked at each other and waved.

In the car there was silence "ah Jo, where we going?" Susie asked "to the pharmacy" Jo said confidently "are you gonna get a mood test" Susie joked "No, I'm going to get a pregnancy test and prove you wrong" Jo said not looking at Susie "prove me wrong?" "yes you said before do you think you could be, so I'm going to you and me wrong" Jo swerving a rubbish bin "what the hell was that there for?" Susie implored "ah, some drongo put it there while they were drunk" Jo said, who really couldn't care "ah ha, the pharmacy" Jo said as they pulled up "you wanna go in by yourself?" Susie asked "you wanna and tell me if anyone we know is coming in?" Jo pleaded "yep sure" Susie smiled, they both got out and went in. Jo looked everywhere "found em'" Jo said proudly "Ah.....Jo company" Susie said as Jo turned around "holy shit, it's PJ and Amy" Jo said looking scared and quickly grabbed a can of Impulse Summer Shakers, which she had been using. As they got closer and closer to the door of the pharmacy Susie tried to distract them but PJ walk right past her over to Jo who was know at the counter with her things already in a bag, "hey Jo" PJ said looking oddly at the bag which Jo had "oh Hi Peej" Jo said trying to look distracted "what are ya buying" he asked her "seeing how it is none of your business, nothing" Jo replied "Jo remember I am a detective" PJ grinned ""I brought some summer shakers body spray, so what?" Jo told flatly, he stood there and kept smiling "god you're cute when you're frustrated" PJ said sweetly "shut up PJ" Jo said not-so-sweetly "PJ are you ready to go" Amy said walking over with Susie "ah...yeah just tying up a loose end" PJ said looking at a very pissed off Jo "So, I'm a loose end now am I" Jo said getting steamed "No, I meant a robbery that went on around the corner" PJ said calmly and still smirking at her "C'mon PJ we have a case to solve" Amy said "yep ok I'm coming" PJ yelled back and started to walk giving Jo a nasty look, "Susie, did you see that?" Jo asked her as they walked to the shelf where the test were "Nup, what happened" Susie asked her "the look Peej gave me" "oh that yeah" "I am soooooo sick of him, he tries to win me back but he's forgetting he called me Mags" Jo said frustratingly "Well why did he call you Mags, I wonder?" Susie asked her "Would you know with him" Jo said trying to concentrate. As they drove on towards the station there was silence until Jo had a bright idea "hey Sus, I got an idea" Jo said eagerly "what Jo, cause you are scaring me" Susie said with a grin "since I'm single, I was thinking of dying my hair" Jo said with an even bigger grin "Oh my god, hmmmm what colour?"

please R&R


	2. What Colour

Part 1 – WHAT DID HE CALL ME??? 

"Since when has it became compulsory for Jonesy and I to be together may I ask, Jo" Susie asked Jo ask they walked from the gym, "since PJ and I broke up, god the station needs some loving" Jo grinned "what about the new rookies can't one of them 'get with' Jonesy" Susie quizzed "Well, one Amy's a detective and likely to get with PJ and two Kel's not Jonesy's type" Jo said as she keep grinning "how do you know all this and Wh….. what about YOU and Jonesy" Susie asked hoping Jo would ask Evan out for herself "He's like my little brother" Jo laughed about the situation. Susie didn't really know if she wanted a relationship with a colleague after she'd seen what PJ and Jo went through, if it wasn't one thing keeping them apart it was another, first there was Tatiana, Susie knew from Jo telling her about it, Susie wondered what would be first of keeping her and Evan apart.

"OW!!!" Susie yelped as she ran into a poll out the front of the new Mt. Thomas police station, Jo stood there cracking up laughing "I…." She kept laughing "I could have told you that was there" Jo kept laughing "but you were too focused on your own thoughts" "oh, great thanks, Jo" Susie remarked sarcastically as they walked inside and as soon as Jo saw PJ she stopped laughing "what was so funny out there Jo?" PJ asked her "oh, what ummm nothing" Jo said trying to remember where the locker room was as she ran after Susie "well there's relationship repair if I've ever seen it" Susie spat out "what relationship, how many times do I have to tell you guys there no longer is a relationship between myself and PJ or partnership" Jo shot back at Susie "Jo, I got a question for you" Susie asked Jo hoping she'd answer "yep what is it?" Jo replied "well you know how you said that Amy and Kel weren't Jonesy's type" "yeah, so" "well how do you know what his type is?" Susie asked "I was interested in Jonesy when he first came here to Mt. Thomas and he basically said I'm not his type" Jo stated .

As they walked out from their little chat the station was a buzz of ringing phones, "Jo, wait" PJ said running over to her "mmmm what" looking out from her paper work " I need you" PJ said out of breath "excuse me" Jo said sarcastically, Susie started to laugh, Jo shot her a look "no, that's not what I meant what I meant was I need you on a case" PJ said looking at Susie, who was still laughing "sorry guys" Susie apologised "oh yeah, sure Peej, I'll help ya" Jo smiled "thanks mate" PJ told her . "hey Sus, come here, please" Jo asked here "umm Jo what do I do with this file on AVO's ?" Kelly asked Jo "you ask Tom whether they have been finalised or not then he'll tell ya what to do, ok Kel" Jo said with a smile "thanks Jo you're a champion" Kelly smiled back "any day mate any day" Jo said as she waved her hand for Susie to come over, as Susie walked over and sat down near Jo, the new guy Joss, who everyone in the station classifies as a PIA Pain In the Ass was walking over to Susie trying to get her attention "well what's this ladies, a CWA meeting?" he laughed "you know Joss you should appreciate the CWA they've done a lot for this town that you've parked your ass in" Jo said "yeah, Joss didn't your parents teach you about how to appreciate women?" Susie poked fun at him "well sorry, I was just joking, jeez" Joss said looking up-tight and walking away "that got rid of him" Jo said as her and Susie both laughed.

"Who's gonna get the lunches today people?" Tom bellowed from his office "yep Boss , Sus and I'll go" Jo smiled at him "yes thank you Parrish, by the way ditch the false smile and get going" Tom grinned, falsely.

As Jo and Susie hopped into the patrol car to head down to the imperial to get the stations lunches, "did you hear what PJ called me?" Jo asked Susie as they were driving "no, I didn't, I was laughing too much remember?" Susie told her, "he called me, mate, after all the shit we've been through, all the basted could call me was mate, MATE, god isn't that what you call ya best mate , which for him is Ben, doesn't he know I'm not male" Jo said moodily "Jo, what could he have called you, its not like he's gonna walk up and call you sweetie, is it now?" Susie asked Jo who was trying to concentrate on her driving, but wasn't " true, I spose, its just I've been so damn moody all the last few weeks, and we only broke up last week" Jo said, getting more moody by the minute "Jo, you don't think you could be?" Susie asked "No way, at least I don't think so" Jo thought out loud as they got out of the car and walked into the Imperial.

Looking everywhere for Chris, the two women couldn't find her, "Hey anyone know where Chris Reily is?" Jo asked a local who was a hottie, that Jo had been dying to talk to "Uh, yeah she just went down to the cellar to find something" he said "ok then We'll wait, by the way I'm Jo" she trying not to blush "I guessed your name was Jo" he said looking and pointing at her name tag "I'm Blair, Blair McMahon " Blair replied "Joanna Parrish" they shook hands.

As Chris was walked up the stairs she could see the look in Jo's eyes towards her new barman, Blair "Hey Jo, you here for the lunches?" Chris asked with a smile "Yep, sure am, Susie is around here somewhere" Jo laughed and saw Susie getting chatted up by a local yokel "look at Sus, would ya" Jo continued to laughed "well there goes Jonseys chance" Chris laughed with Jo, they kept laughing all while Susie walked over "whats so funny you guys?" Susie asked, Jo cleared her throat "Just how you were getting chatted up by Compo Hayes" Jo gave her a stern look "beware Sus, He doesn't shower" Chris also gave her a very stern look, Jo started to walk out and Susie followed "hey Jo" Chris came after her "Yes, Chrissy" Jo asked with a grin "please leave my bar-man alone" Chris said with a chuckle "you thought I was interested in him?" Jo blushed "well Jo it is kinda obvious" Susie added "look I got to go get something" Jo trailed off, Susie and Chris looked at each other and waved.

In the car there was silence "ah Jo, where we going?" Susie asked "to the pharmacy" Jo said confidently "are you gonna get a mood test" Susie joked "No, I'm going to get a pregnancy test and prove you wrong" Jo said not looking at Susie "prove me wrong?" "yes you said before do you think you could be, so I'm going to you and me wrong" Jo swerving a rubbish bin "what the hell was that there for?" Susie implored "ah, some drongo put it there while they were drunk" Jo said, who really couldn't care "ah ha, the pharmacy" Jo said as they pulled up "you wanna go in by yourself?" Susie asked "you wanna and tell me if anyone we know is coming in?" Jo pleaded "yep sure" Susie smiled, they both got out and went in. Jo looked everywhere "found em'" Jo said proudly,

"Ah…..Jo company" Susie said as Jo turned around "holy shit, it's PJ and Amy" Jo said looking scared and quickly grabbed a can of Impulse Summer Shakers, which she had been using. As they got closer and closer to the door of the pharmacy Susie tried to distract them but PJ walk right past her over to Jo who was know at the counter with her things already in a bag, "hey Jo" PJ said looking oddly at the bag which Jo had "oh Hi Peej" Jo said trying to look distracted "what are ya buying" he asked her "seeing how it is none of your business, nothing" Jo replied "Jo remember I am a detective" PJ grinned

""I brought some summer shakers body spray, so what?" Jo told flatly, he stood there and kept smiling "god you're cute when you're frustrated" PJ said sweetly "shut up PJ" Jo said not-so-sweetly "PJ are you ready to go" Amy said walking over with Susie "ah…yeah just tying up a loose end" PJ said looking at a very pissed off Jo "So, I'm a loose end now am I" Jo said getting steamed "No, I meant a robbery that went on around the corner" PJ said calmly and still smirking at her "C'mon PJ we have a case to solve" Amy said "yep ok I'm coming" PJ yelled back and started to walk giving Jo a nasty look, "Susie, did you see that?" Jo asked her as they walked to the shelf where the test were "Nup, what happened" Susie asked her "the look Peej gave me" "oh that yeah" "I am soooooo sick of him, he tries to win me back but he's forgetting he called me Mags" Jo said frustratingly "Well why did he call you Mags, I wonder?" Susie asked her "Would you know with him" Jo said trying to concentrate. As they drove on towards the station there was silence until Jo had a bright idea "hey Sus, I got an idea" Jo said eagerly "what Jo, cause you are scaring me" Susie said with a grin "since I'm single, I was thinking of dying my hair" Jo said with an even bigger grin "Oh my god, hmmmm what colour?" Susie giggled

Part 2 – What Colour ???? 

After all their shifts had finished all the girls went out for a night on the town minus the guys and looked in Woolies for a hair dye for Jo "Ha, me red, you've gotta be joking" Jo said as Amy picked up a red dye "but red heads have more fun than brunettes" Amy told her "hang-on" Kelly stopped looking at a dye "what" they said looking over "hey, hey I'm going blonde" Jo laughed excitedly. Early the next day when Jo's shift was about to start, she ran into the locker room and out her hat on so no-one could see it until everyone was there, well the girls already knew but anyway they hadn't seen her after she put the dye through, half an hour later nearly everyone was there and she and Kelly had just back from a case and she still had her hat on, this was the moment, Jo sat and started talking to Jonesy and Ben about something and ripped her hat off "oh my god, Jo, you look amazing" Jonesy said in amazement "Yeah Jo you could pass off as Marilyn Monroe" Ben also said in amazement "thanks you two boofheads" Jo said feeling pleased with herself, "Parrish, my office now" Tom shouted "oh god what did I do know" Jo and Ben joked. As she walked in to Tom's office, PJ walked into start his shift "hey Benny" PJ said "what" Ben said looking peeved "who's the blonde in Toms office?" PJ asked him "so now you don't even recognise her, what is the world coming to" Ben told him "who am I sposed to recognise" PJ asked "Jo!!!!!" Ben frustratingly "Jo, but she said she'd never dye her hair" PJ said to Ben "well, people do change, you out of all people should know that PJ" Ben said as PJ went towards Toms office "well, well who's the new blonde officer" PJ as Jo spun around "oh well I had hopes" PJ stifled a laugh "well as I was saying Jo, I think your hair looks great" Tom said "gee thanks Boss at least some people are nice around here" Jo said walking out of Toms office.


End file.
